Fear of falling is common among the elderly and several epidemiological studies suggest that up to half of elders living in the community are affected. Fear of falling can restrict physical and social functioning and thereby affect health and quality of life. Under the auspices of our current Roybal Center, research by our teams has demonstrated the feasibility of effectively intervening to mitigate fear of falling and its consequences. The purpose of the proposed study is to build upon and extend this research by testing the effectiveness of a focused in-home intervention with older adults who have experienced a fall-related injury. Similar to our previous work, the goals of the intervention are to reduce fear of falling and accompanying restricted activity. The intervention consists of three structured home visits, the content of which is based on experience with the prior group intervention, as well as principles of health education and theory of social cognitive behavior. The intervention is being pilot tested in early 1998. A randomized field trial will be conducted with 400 patients admitted and discharged from emergency departments at three participating hospitals. The intervention will be delivered in-home by trained study staff. Patients will be randomly assigned to intervention or control (routine care) groups. Data will be collected from patients agreeing to participate by telephone interview before the intervention (pretest) and at six months. The following hypotheses will be tested: Patients receiving the fear of falling intervention, or the intervention plus booster session, as compared to patients receiving usual care, will: . evidence significant reductions in fear of falling . Achieve significant gain in sense of control over risk of falling . report significantly higher levels of physical and social functioning.